<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巴普洛夫鸡尾酒 by GeenVa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612282">巴普洛夫鸡尾酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa'>GeenVa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape, cp打的是反的但我懒得改了, 总之是xzi左, 熟悉的文题无关, 站街与强奸并存, 黑道paro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:52:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>生活在阴影里的人，如何不爱上烛光？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巴普洛夫鸡尾酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>要素：站街，强奸，黑道。<br/>黑道头子郑技孝x十八岁街妓金英韩，考虑好再往下读，被雷到我不负责。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是不是喜欢我？”</p>
<p>金英韩把手枪塞回牛仔裤的裤兜里的时候，听到郑技孝这样问他。</p>
<p>没有得到回复，郑技孝慢慢地行了两步，修长高挑的身躯像影子一样贴在金英韩背后。他修长的手指掐着金英韩的下巴强迫他抬头，呼吸中带着沉沉的烟草香气。</p>
<p>他又问了一遍。“你喜欢我，是吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就算没被郑技孝这么直白地戳穿，金英韩也觉得自己总有一天会藏不住这心思：他暗恋他的老大，那个总是穿着一身白西装、叼着半支烟卷，闲适地靠在车门边看着小弟们把欠债的倒霉鬼拖出来痛殴一顿的黑帮头子，那个有着“巴士底的夜枭”的凶名，私下却温和懒散到有些可爱的年轻首领，以及那个把他从地下赌场里带出来的“教父”。</p>
<p>在那之前，金英韩已经在地下赌场里度过了他暂且还不算很长的半辈子——那也就是说，十年。他并非无处可去，但哪里都比不上他熟悉的那个赌场：大部分时候空旷，黑暗，肮脏，一年四季都拉着窗帘的大厅和只有晚上会点亮的水晶吊灯，地上暗结的油渍，还有越到深夜越喧嚣的人声。他在赌场里讨生活，给赌客点烟，售卖小瓶装着的官方禁止的烈酒，以及——随着他的年龄增长逐渐增加的一项业务——在赌场的某个角落，用一点小小的手艺或者嘴上的技巧给自己挣一点额外的小费。</p>
<p>金英韩长了一张相当稚嫩的脸，而中年男人们总是喜欢这一类的小男孩，再加上他本就个子不高，瘦瘦小小，戴着圆圆的眼镜。所以他的钱来得总不那么难，甚至一度宽裕到了可以自己选择自己的主顾——只有合心意的他才会上去搭讪，然后经过一番再简单直接不过的撩拨试探，两个人拐进黑暗的角落，几张皱巴巴的钞票被塞进男孩的领口。或许生长在街头的男孩都是这样，在性事上没有什么廉耻之心，这类小生意在金英韩看来无足轻重，他甚至有些微妙的乐在其中——于是很快，这些小生意发展到了更多方面。他很快学会了把牛仔裤的腰带放松一格，让裤腰松松地挂在胯上，像个毫无廉耻的舞女一样整日袒露着半截细白的腰肢，他知道自己尚未发育完全的亚洲人身体配上轻浮放荡的衣着能对那些欧洲赌客产生什么样的吸引力，也很快学会了把沾上脏污的圆眼镜褪到鼻尖就能让主顾心甘情愿地掏出更多小费的伎俩。某种程度上金英韩在这一行做得如鱼得水，接着他就遇到了郑技孝。</p>
<p>郑技孝与他其他的主顾也没有什么不同，一样的出手大方，一样的着急办事。赌场后面的暗巷已经成了金英韩最熟悉的去处，这里狭窄，昏暗，只有抬头才能看见细细的一线天空。那一天很阴，好像很快就要有雨点落下来，金英韩双手撑在墙上驯顺地塌腰翘臀，十分娴熟地扭着腰肢做出媚人的姿态，还有闲心去评估自己现在看起来有几分媚人。然后郑技孝就抓着他脑后的软发让他专心一点，金英韩熟极而流的那些取悦嫖客的小技巧在他身上丝毫不起作用，他像个满怀难以发泄的欲望的莽夫一样连续不断地大幅度操弄，金英韩有种快被他顶到胃里的错觉，但这种顾客他以前也不是没接待过，知道什么样的反应他会喜欢。</p>
<p>于是金英韩枕在自己的手臂上呻吟，即使已经被干得膝盖发软，也仍然努力收缩着肌肉去讨好那根精力旺盛到可怕的东西。他的身体已经被使用得难以对插进来的器官产生一丝一毫的排斥，那根火热的性器被他含着，馋嘴地吮吸着。郑技孝果然受用，他从后面掐住金英韩的脖子，摩挲着男孩细白的漂亮颈项。金英韩的呻吟渐渐变成低低的哭叫。接惯客人的小男妓们都很熟知怎么控制自己的高潮，如果太早太快高潮或是高潮太多次，后面的工作就会变得难以忍受。但金英韩的技巧在郑技孝连绵不断的攻势下没什么用武之地，他拼命咬着嘴唇想要阻止高潮也还是忍不住射了一墙，被快感逼得身体微微收缩颤抖的时候金英韩脑子有点空，哭喘的间隙心里偷偷把价钱又提高了一点，还一边忍不住感慨有一阵子没遇到这么猛的客人了。还没想完又被郑技孝翻了过去，这次是正位。</p>
<p>这个活儿远比金英韩预计的要花时间花精力很多，最后郑技孝从他身体里退出来的时候他已经叫得口干舌燥，虽然站得腿软但还是很有职业精神地自己提裤子低头整理。巷子里的气氛透露着某种情事结束之后的慵懒旖旎，郑技孝把套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶，金英韩低着头扣好腰带，忽然感觉脸上有点火辣辣的，抬头一看郑技孝毫不掩饰地直勾勾盯着他，他咽了口口水。</p>
<p>他也没想到郑技孝会问他：“你要不要跟我走？”</p>
<p>金英韩原本以为郑技孝要包养他，或者把他带给别人。他知道郑技孝不是个普通的混混或者一文不名的赌客——这并不需要什么过人的判断力，郑技孝的手表和西装都是普通人消费不起的水平。他原本想拒绝，但想了想何必和钱过不去，何况他确实挺喜欢郑技孝的。所以他就点了点头。</p>
<p>然后金英韩就成了郑技孝手下一个小混混，最普通的那种。</p>
<p>一开始金英韩以为郑技孝是要把他带回家去，但郑技孝没有。他开车带着金英韩穿过半个巴黎，问金英韩有没有摸过枪，家里还有没有别的人。金英韩坐在副驾驶上新奇地左右张望，回答问题都是一跳一顿地回答。没有摸过枪，也没什么亲人。他以前也被主顾开着车带回家里做过，但当时在副驾驶上忙着别的事，没好好体验一下坐车是什么感觉。</p>
<p>郑技孝侧头看他，觉得他很有意思，在红灯停车的空隙伸过手摸了一下金英韩的头发。</p>
<p>车停在一个夜总会前的时候金英韩有点呆，这是怎么个意思呢？要把他带来和这儿的妓女比美？但他是个很有眼色的服务业从业者，郑技孝让他下车他就下车，站在这栋高高大大流光溢彩的建筑面前仰头看。</p>
<p>郑技孝站在他身边点了一支雪茄烟，深深吸了一口然后慢慢吐出来。金英韩在烟雾里转头看他，没表现出什么不适，于是郑技孝就露出有几分满意的神色，站到了金英韩身前。</p>
<p>“乖乖听话，别乱叫，跟着我。”</p>
<p>郑技孝的声音很沙哑，金英韩走神地想肯定是因为他抽烟抽得这么熟练果然无论多名贵的雪茄都会把人的嗓子抽坏。接着他就感到腰上一松。郑技孝低着头，把他松垮的腰带解开又端正地牢牢扣好，在金英韩迷惑的目光里泰然自若地给金英韩整理衣服，神情动作都再自然不过，扣好衣领的纽扣遮住脖子上的红痕，最后理了一下他的头发做收尾。</p>
<p>金英韩不自然地动了动，觉得自己好像和先前出入暗巷的自己不同了，至少从外貌来看是这样的。郑技孝又抬手摸了摸他的嘴唇，有些可惜地啧了一声。金英韩简直是大惑不解了，但也许是出于在街上讨生活的男孩的野兽般的直觉，他乖乖地任由郑技孝摆弄，只迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。郑技孝又拍了拍他的脑袋。</p>
<p>“乖男孩。”他说。</p>
<p>金英韩正要说什么，忽然停住了。他感觉到一块沉甸甸的金属被郑技孝塞进了他牛仔裤的兜里，短暂的疑惑之后他忽然意识到那是把手枪——他不懂得型号，但千真万确的一把枪就沉甸甸地坠在他口袋里。金英韩愣愣地隔着裤子去摸那把枪的形状，生冷的铁的质感。</p>
<p>郑技孝说：“当心走火。”</p>
<p>金英韩抖了一下，立刻把手收了回来。</p>
<p>郑技孝被他的反应逗笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀。</p>
<p>“别害怕你的武器，男孩。”</p>
<p>他转身往那座高大而灯火灿烂的建筑走过去，金英韩踌躇了一下，最后还是小步跑着跟上了郑技孝，心底在惊异于郑技孝的自信和大胆。他把一把枪交给相识了只有几个小时的男妓，然后又坦荡地把后背露给他，这个男人想必很自信他对人心的掌握，也很笃定金英韩什么都不会做。</p>
<p>所以他才什么都不问地把我带来吗？金英韩想。他甚至不知道我的名字。</p>
<p>哦，我也不知道他的名字。</p>
<p>夜总会的内饰和外面的装潢一样豪奢，金英韩一进去就被里面金灿灿的装潢亮花了眼，镀金的墙纸和勾金边的地板砖，水晶灯放射出无法忽视的辉煌灯芒。他茫茫然跟着郑技孝走，没注意已经越过了发出窃窃私语的一群混混，走到了最前面。</p>
<p>郑技孝停了一下，金英韩听到他轻笑了一声，然后他转过身，用枪柄敲了一下金英韩的肩膀。</p>
<p>“去和他们站在一起。”他简短地命令，又转向另一个看起来像是有些地位的高大的白人。“下次出去的时候带着他，懂吗？”</p>
<p>金英韩就这么稀里糊涂地成了郑技孝一个普通的手下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>关于郑技孝的一切他都是后来才慢慢知道的。郑技孝当时把他交给的那个白人让金英韩叫他HYP，金英韩觉得那是个代号，但HYP没有要告诉他自己真名的意思。进门之前郑技孝为他做的那些掩饰奏了效，HYP根本没有怀疑金英韩不是个普通的街头混混而是个技巧娴熟的男妓，又或者他看出来了只是没拆穿。郑技孝把金英韩带回来之后就好像忘了他一样，有段日子连提都没有提起他，于是金英韩就整天和HYP待在一起。HYP是个黑医，干的是收人钱替人开假药方的买卖，脾气却很好，所有的活儿HYP都带着金英韩去做——去教训一个不肯乖乖缴纳保护费的不规矩店主，去讨债，偶尔需要把借了高利贷还不想还的混球揪出来痛打一顿。总的来说，日常的事项无非是敲诈和斗殴，半夜把走私来的东西押送到地下室里，然后在帮会转手卖给别人的时候负责放风。更高层次的东西他们接触不到，那是他们的头儿郑技孝要操心的事。</p>
<p>除了这些事以外，剩下的时间就消磨在夜总会里，打牌喝酒，鬼哭狼嚎，在令人眼花缭乱的灯光里整夜跳舞。黑帮还能干些什么？难不成有什么高雅事业等着我们做吗？HYP说。他把一杯贵腐酒在两个杯子之间倒来倒去，不为了喝而纯粹为了玩。金英韩半瘫在椅子上，心不在焉地听着HYP哗啦啦地摆弄酒水，因为微微的醉意有些涣散的目光落在大厅一角，下陷式沙发中央孤独地坐着郑技孝。</p>
<p>HYP给他讲了很多郑技孝的事，因为金英韩问了很多。人们叫他XZI，郑技孝本人很喜欢这个代号，简短有力。没人知道这个亚洲面孔的男人是从哪儿来的，他是如何出现又是怎么发家，似乎一夜之间他的势力就盘踞在巴黎的庞大一角，掌握着几条走私的渠道和几个街区内所有的灰色产业。夜里有黑色的货车拉来成箱的军火和逃了税的美酒，穿白西装的男人靠在门边看着那些板条箱被搬进去，神色淡漠地抽着雪茄。有人说郑技孝的财产可以买下这条街所有的房产，也有人说他早就赔空了本只靠那几杆枪维持着威风，在各种流言里郑技孝还是如常进出，叼着雪茄，腰带上插着上了膛的手枪。金英韩就盯着郑技孝看，正如HYP说的，他确实没什么正事好做。</p>
<p>郑技孝感觉到了金英韩的目光，他像个从冰冻中复活过来的沉思者雕像，先是眼珠转动而后整个人渐渐活过来。金英韩放空地想着郑技孝扫视大厅的目光真像狮子巡视自己的领地，又像猛禽在寻找猎物，他又想到郑技孝的声名，是什么来着？夜枭……思绪到这里就戛然而止了，因为郑技孝在一团群魔乱舞的角落找到了盯着自己看的手下。目光撞上来的时候金英韩心里猛地一跳，很有些慌乱地移开了眼。明明隔着那么远，他却好像听见郑技孝笑了一声。</p>
<p>是他那种很有特色的、低低哑哑的笑。</p>
<p>那晚什么都没发生，只是一个对视而已，第二天郑技孝还是照常消失，从早到晚金英韩没见到他一眼，一整天都分外不齐的心率才算慢慢平静下来。</p>
<p>这算什么？金英韩反思，笃定是因为郑技孝看过来的时候那股气势太凶悍，把自己吓着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再下次见到郑技孝，和他产生联系，已经是又过了几个星期了。大多数时候郑技孝是个凶暴的竞争对手，如果谈不来，他会选择直接用暴力达到自己的目的。金英韩被人早上八九点钟从床上拎起来的时候没想到自己被指派了个任务，HYP把他晃醒，告诉他头儿要带着他去和方星现谈判。</p>
<p>“啊？”金英韩问，脑子转不过弯来。</p>
<p>HYP斜睨着他，“你小子听不懂法语？”</p>
<p>听得懂自然听得懂，就是想不通。</p>
<p>被郑技孝带着出门的时候金英韩还是没想通。他在街面上混满打满算不到两个月，打架从来不算积极，参与过的最暴力事件不过是往欠高利贷不还的垃圾头上砸啤酒瓶，那把枪他一次都没用过，一直好好地揣在他身上。郑技孝带他出门谈判是要干什么？当保镖，他也不够格啊？</p>
<p>喔。金英韩似有所悟。不会是要我去色诱吧？</p>
<p>郑技孝简直被他逗乐了，这男孩坐在他的副驾驶上一本正经地问他是不是要让他去色诱对手帮派的老大，竟然还一副推心置腹的样子，说你想让我什么时候上我就什么时候上。郑技孝笑完了发现车窗外面的雨下得很大，金英韩说得目光炯炯，看起来竟然很期待主动坐到方星现的大腿上去，又开始觉得生气。</p>
<p>他猛地一打方向盘，金英韩一头撞上挡风玻璃。等金英韩捂着脑袋又坐好了，他才慢吞吞地说：“你想多了。”</p>
<p>金英韩盯着他，竟然还有闲心想郑技孝的法语说得没有一点亚洲人的味道，和他不同。</p>
<p>郑技孝说：“当保镖而已。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个保镖当得很没滋味。金英韩还保留着做男妓时候的习惯，看到人总是先笑，笑完才想起来这是要和自家头儿打擂台的敌方首领，又赶紧板起脸。郑技孝看他变脸有意思，阴云中一闪而逝一抹笑意，跟错觉一样，一秒钟以后盯着他还是十分不满意的样子。但再怎么和自家手下记仇也是后话，郑技孝的精力全放在了和方星现这只老狐狸的斗智斗勇上。金英韩就坐在他侧后方的次位上，和敌方首领方星现带来的保镖大眼瞪小眼，试图用气势杀死对方。</p>
<p>金英韩心知自己是迎来送往的街妓出身，就算瞪着恐怕也没什么气势，其实有点心虚。但是瞪着瞪着就发现对面那个保镖也是圆圆脸没什么气势的样子。金英韩盯着对面保镖t恤上的水獭图案发呆，觉得自己和对方真是同病相怜。做保镖的气势还没老板足，可见这两个黑帮头子挑打手的眼光怎么样。</p>
<p>他无事可做，和对面的保镖互相瞪来瞪去也瞪不出什么名堂，不知不觉就把目光落在了郑技孝的手上。郑技孝戴着枚银质的戒指，镶着颗漂亮蓝宝石，金英韩就盯着看。看着看着又从戒指看到人，郑技孝的侧脸被他盯得发烫，忍了又忍才没当场回身收拾他。</p>
<p>这边郑技孝和方星现已经嘴皮子上斗过几圈，对于既得利益都咬死了各不相让，甚至不约而同地还想坑对方一笔。老狐狸和老狐狸之间是分不出什么胜负的，方星现先起身，带着那个和他一样个子不高甚至长得有几分可爱的保镖出了酒吧的门。郑技孝还端着杯子抿酒，没有要动身的意思。</p>
<p>金英韩有点好奇，但也不问他，他乐得还能光明正大地继续盯着自家头儿看，也没什么不耐烦，等到郑技孝慢悠悠品完一杯酒才跟着郑技孝出去。快走到车边的时候，他听见郑技孝问：“你是不是喜欢我？”</p>
<p>金英韩脚步就停了。</p>
<p>这次他真真切切地听到了郑技孝笑，他说话的时候烟嗓没那么明显，笑的时候倒让人一听就后脊发麻。郑技孝带着淡淡的酒气，贴到了站着不动的金英韩背上。他又问了一遍。</p>
<p>“——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金英韩是被郑技孝粗暴地塞进车里的。后排的座椅很宽敞，但还没宽敞到能让一个人躺平，于是金英韩稀里糊涂地被折了起来。郑技孝在吻他，金英韩迟钝地感知着他的吻，就像猫科动物带着倒刺的舌头搔刮他的口腔上壁，金英韩觉得尝到了血腥味，但又不知道伤在哪里。他抬手去抱郑技孝，双手却立刻被禁锢在头顶。</p>
<p>他听到郑技孝在他上方说话，像在宣判。</p>
<p>你喜欢我。</p>
<p>金英韩很慢地眨眼睛，心想你又知道了，你知道我在想什么吗。他要说话，郑技孝已经把指尖贴在了他嘴唇上，做了个介于噤声和勾引式的触摸下唇之间的动作，金英韩一张口想要说话他的指尖就探了进来，金英韩紧急闭嘴，但总不能咬了头儿的手，于是就只能虚虚地含着。郑技孝眯起眼睛笑，指尖轻轻动了动。</p>
<p>“英韩。”他平稳地、缓声地叫男孩的名字。</p>
<p>金英韩的舌尖舔上了郑技孝的指腹，又湿又软的舌头绕着圈舔舐着男人修剪整齐的指甲，接着像口交一样低着脑袋把那两根手指一节节纳入口中，舌尖勾缠着手指，顺着入侵者的心意把分开的指缝也舔得湿漉漉的。郑技孝慢慢从他口中抽离，他就伸出舌尖来恋恋不舍地挽留，柔软如珠贝内里的舌勾着他的指腹，最后用一声湿漉漉的气音做结。郑技孝的手指沾满他温热潮湿的体温，若有所思地在金英韩下唇上一划。</p>
<p>金英韩已经快有三个月没和男人交媾，那个本来就不是用来交合的器官早已退化回了原本的用途，下身的穴口闭合得严丝合缝，郑技孝一根手指毫不客气地插进去，饶是有了唾液做勉强够用的润滑，金英韩也当即毫不迟疑地发出一声惨叫。那感觉像是冷冻的黄油被烧烫的黄油刀刺穿，湿漉漉地淌下融化的水和血，整个直肠每一寸黏膜都在收缩着尖叫要这异物拔出去。金英韩浑身发抖，挣扎着四处躲闪，四肢一起发力想要从狭窄的后座上逃出生天却被郑技孝狠狠压住。那根瘦长的手指插在他身体里，唾液润滑的效果微乎其微，郑技孝往干涩的穴道里挤进了第二根手指。金英韩的惨叫变成夹杂着哭意的哀嚎和喘息，挣扎只能让自己越来越痛，但身体不听使唤地挣扎着，努力睁大了泛红的眼睛，湿漉漉带着疼痛的泪意。郑技孝居高临下压在他身上，低头看着他，漠然地扼住了男孩的脖颈。</p>
<p>疼吗？这样才对，这就是你对我动心的结果。</p>
<p>郑技孝的脸有一半在阴影里，浸在光里的只有半只眼睛，眼尾虚晃晃地带着醉意和戾气。金英韩抖得越发厉害，下身的连绵成一片的痛感让他仿佛回到十六岁第一次被上的时候，他抬着头看正在侵入自己的男人，胸口剧烈地起伏着。只是三个月，在郑技孝羽翼庇护下的三个月，他把自己几年的看家本领忘了个干净，甚至连接纳这个男人都做不到了。</p>
<p>郑技孝低头吻他，声音沉沉的。</p>
<p>“多坚强的男孩。”</p>
<p>金英韩的双腿被抬了起来，打开到一个近乎苛刻的角度，郑技孝挺腰进入了他。像是一把淬过火的刀被插进他的身体，金英韩已经发不出声音，抓着座椅边缘的手指用力到发白——快过去吧，快结束吧。他的身体紧绷着，后穴完全没有准备好就被迫吞下郑技孝尺寸傲人的性器，被撕裂的恐惧充斥着他的大脑。见血了吧？应该见血了。郑技孝运动起来的时候金英韩的身体已经没那么干涩，不知道是鲜血还是被入侵的直肠为了自保分泌出的淫液，他微微张着嘴无声地哭，然后被郑技孝衔住嘴唇。一个疼痛且混乱的吻。</p>
<p>捱过最初令人发疯的疼痛，也许是因为身体逐渐麻木了，金英韩竟然从疼痛的夹缝中偷尝到了一丝久违的快感。插在他身体里的灼热肉刃仍然在缓慢地律动，每次进出都扯痛饱受折磨的肠壁，插进来的时候却总是撞到那个点，就是那个点……金英韩攀在郑技孝的身上，在一波一波涌上来的疼痛中艰难地呼吸，疼痛逐渐变成瘙痒，再变成源源不断一波接着一波的快感。他的身体早已汗湿，却仍然能感觉到被撑开的小穴在逐渐溢满液体，象征着他的放荡的液体随着郑技孝的攻势被带出来，伴随着淫靡的咕啾声汁水四溢。</p>
<p>婊子果然是婊子，是不是？郑技孝贴着他的耳朵低声笑，然后操得更快更狠。金英韩的声音已然因为刚才的惨叫而嘶哑，此时再出声都觉得喉咙疼痛，呻吟得又轻又哑。车内回响着两个人粗重的呼吸和不容忽视的淫荡水声，金英韩的呻吟渐渐拔高成了带着哭腔的浪叫，下身交合的地方被弄得一塌糊涂，假如他低头看一眼就会知道自己的穴口已经被折磨到充血泛红，可怜兮兮地被撑开到极限，随着入侵溢出亮晶晶的淫水。可惜金英韩没工夫也没力气低头去看，他已经被过量的感官刺激压垮了，先是疼痛接着是快感，连目光都要被撞散。金英韩第二次高潮，整个下身都被快感充斥到麻痹，射得白眼上翻脚趾蜷缩，已经被折腾得无力闭合的穴再度紧紧咬住里面的凶器。郑技孝吸了半口气，骂了一句。</p>
<p>被精液填满的时候金英韩已经没力气了，甚至连稍微动一动合上腿都懒得。有那么一会儿他失去了意识，浑身淤青地躺在后排座位上，失禁一般流出郑技孝射进他身体里的液体。他就这么精疲力尽地躺着，听到穿衣服的声音，打火机的声音，开车门，关车门，然后安静下来。</p>
<p>他被一个人丢在车里，躺在被撕裂的衬衣和一片狼藉之间。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我一开始只是想写个强奸……结果剧情六千字强奸一千字，无语。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>